The present invention relates to hair removal devices, and particularly to an electric device for removing unwanted hair in a permanent manner.
One type of electrical device for the permanent removal of unwanted hair employs a needle which is inserted into the follicle adjacent the hair and receives high frequency electric current to destroy the hair producing papilla area; such devices, however, can be extremely irritating to the skin. Another type of device uses an electrically-charged tweezer which grips the hair and receives high frequency electric current. Examples of this type of device are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,071,978, 2,894,512, 3,999,552 and 4,174,713. While the latter type of device avoids the skin irritation problem caused by needles, it can cause severe skin burns if the tweezer tip is brought too close to the skin surface when the high frequency electric current is applied.